


A dance in the blood

by Ladytrash



Category: Karneval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytrash/pseuds/Ladytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have been just a normal human. But he was more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. I don't own karneval, this is just my own idea.

If anyone was to blame, it was Tsukitachi and Hirato knew it. If Tsukitachi had just stuck with his usual tea parties, where the two of them just found some humans on the streets then brought them home and drain them of their blood. Hirato wouldn’t be pissed off, but no Tsukitachi decide they need more excitement. So he set up this ball, so everyone could feast without the effort of going out and look for their own food. Most of the human guest would go home tonight, they didn’t want to raise the hunters awareness of them. They just need enough human to feed/entertain their own group.

“You still mad at me?” Tsukitachi laughed, “Hey, look at it this way, these people are very rich and healthy meaning their blood will be exquisite.”

Hirato didn’t reply,so Tsukitachi just turned Hirato to face him, and began doing up his jacket, preparing him for the masquerade. Tsukitachi was already dress in a black suit with a red tie and a cat like mask for the ball, making him look sexy, not that he need to dress like this to ooze sexual appeal. The two were lovers, they never hid that fact. Tsukitachi had always known that the two would end up together, ever since he had meet Hirato. Hirato was his. 

“We almost mirror images of each other,” said Tsukitachi as he turned Hirato around, so Hirato could see himself. Hirato realised Tsukitachi was right. They did look like mirror images of each other, the only differences were their hair colours and masks, Hirato had a bat like mask and violet hair while Tsukitachi had a cat mask and red hair. Of course they did have different facial features but no one would see them because of their masks.

“Well I’m starving,” Hirato finally speaks up, his voice silky smooth and lethal.

They stepped out together from the private changing room into a grand hall, with dozens of humans. Every person in the room was dressed very elegantly, from pressed suits of perfect cuts and gorgeous ball gowns that made women into princess. And upon all of their noses sat masks.

Jiki, Eva and Kiichi were in their own little group, chatting away to each other. Hirato knew they had already found someone to eat for the night. Yogi was with Gareki – his werewolf boyfriend – dancing away. Hirato didn’t mind that Yogi was dating a werewolf, since Yogi is a hybrid of vampire and werewolf. Also Gareki was a good guy, he took care of Nai. Hirato couldn’t see Tsukumo anywhere, she must have been taking care off little Nai for Yogi and Gareki. Such a shame, he knew she would have loved this.  
“Look at him,” Tsukitachi leaned over to mutter into Hirato’s ear as he point towards a guest. Hirato smiled to himself, and regarded the man, his wearing a white suit, pink mask with some details, and light peach hair. 

He’s perfect. 

Tsukitachi knew him too well.

“Can we play with him first?” Hirato purred, one eyebrow cocked and mouth open, tongue running over his pearly white teeth like a predator. 

“Of course.”

Once Tsukitachi agreed, Hirato walked towards the unfortunate human.


	2. Chapter 2

Hirato walked up behind the man and tap him on the shoulder startling him, he hadn’t see Hirato. Hirato love it, he could smell this man’s blood from a mile away, but up close he smelt like heaven. Hirato bet his skin taste like honey and his blood would taste like a fine wine, Hirato wanted to taste him there and then, but he would have to wait for the fun to begin before that.

Hirato bowed somewhat and extended a hand to the human.“Would you honour me with a dance, Mr...?”

“Akari,” the human scowled, as he looked at the man that asked him to dance. Hirato didn’t expected that, normally humans would be swooning over him, but not this man. He was different.

Hirato laughed, torn between impress and disbelief. “Would you still honour me with a dance, Mr Akari?”

Akari stared at him for a long moment, then said, “If I say no, you won’t leave me alone, until I do dance with you. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Hirato chuckled low and mischievous. This man was perfect, Tsukitachi always found a good meal and toy.

Akari scowled again, but still took the hand of the irritating man.

Hirato grabbed his hands and dragged him into the centre of the dancing masses. The two men keep in time with the music and Hirato sweep his dancing partner around in an elegant turns. They start to slow down as the beat dropped, once they slowed down Hirato brought his head to rest between Akari’s head and shoulder inhaling his scent. Hirato focus his best at not sinking his fangs into this man in public. His fangs pained and his muscles were trembling from the strain of not biting, the man smelt so good. Hirato tried to ignore the sounds that came from the inside of Akari's body. It wasn't working, he could hear every thump, every beat, and every pulse. Of that sweet blood. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but that didn't seem to help. He needed him now.

“Would you like to join me and my friend for a drink privately?” Hirato said, gesturing with his chin at Tsukitachi. Hirato won’t last much long near this man, he need to take him some place away from the guest. Somewhere he and Tsukitachi could eat him. Taste that sweet blood, feel the man moan as he took it.

“You’re insufferable,” Akari points out, “but I have nothing better to do.”

Hirato grabbed his hands again and dragged him towards Tsukitachi, stopping right in front of his friend and maker. “ Tsukitachi, I’d like you to meet Akari. I invite him to join in drinking privately.”

“Nice to meet you, Akari,” said Tsukitachi. Extending his hand out for a handshake.

“I know your talking about sex and not a drink, when you say drink,” Akari declares. “I’m not stupid.”

"Good then," said Tsukitachi running his hand through Akari's hair over and over. “Follow me.”


End file.
